The present invention relates generally to the field of data stream delivery over wireless communication networks, and in particular, although not exclusively, to a scheme for providing mobility management for an optimization system for data traffic (mobile internet) in a mobile phone network.
Audio and video are two examples of suitable data streams, although the present invention is applicable to any protocol. By way of (non-limiting) example, the present invention may be utilized in the loading of a Web page using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or file transfers such as the download of software updates to a laptop device running a Windows-based operating system.